Talk:Wallcroft
Untitled could he be asian becuase of the slanted eyes :His appearance is randomly generated. These pictures should not be the main pictures, they should be from Crew Expendable, their only canon appearance.Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) How do we know that he is in MW3? We have no cnfirmation as of yet. Somehow show me the info that tell us he is gonna 03:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) http://www.oxm.co.uk/print.php?id=28886 Confirms he's in MW3 and he's the same Wallcroft from the first Modern Warfare. ShortRoundMcFly 02:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I know that this sounds stupid, but... What if Wallcroft is Ghost in discuise? Think about it. Ghost never took off his mask to hide he was wallcroft (an alias), then returned as Wallcroft, to hide his true identity, but still get closer to killing Makarov. That would be an amazing plot twist (IW would need to figure out why he was still alive though, but WE)! 21:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It is stupid. Haha! You have a fair point. but I have doubts over it's possibilty. — 21:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) If it sounds stupid, it probably is. Even if he survived ''being shot and set on fire, he's likely to wind up with a medical discharge. 21:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It can't be, even though that is a good theory, since he is a higher rank than Roach (who is a sergeant), but lower rank than Price (who is a captain). JerryWiffleWaffle 21:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ghost's name is Simon Reilly. Wallcroft's name is...Wallcroft. 18:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) damm it ghost isn't wallcroft he would have to re-join the SAS considering he's even alive MORE THEORIES ABOUT GHOST!?!?!? Guys really...... GHOST IS FUCKIN DEAD!!!!! Your either trolling or just another person who cuts out a pic of ghost and fucks it all night. God ghost is dead. People like you make me sick.... Crazywarfire 02:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Crazy Crazy, that's a bit harsh, and possibly UTP breaching, not entirely sure. Sgt. trollz talk 02:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Your probably right Trollz but like I just kinda can't stand ghost theories. My theory is he got shot, lit on fire and died. Anyway. Sorry about my freak out. Crazywarfire 03:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Crazy Dead He will probably end up dead,as the two previous characters voiced by Craig Fairbrass(Gaz and Ghost) were killed during day 6 of the campaign by the main antagonist of the game,so Makarov will probably kill him during day 6 of the campaign of MW3 Knowing what happened to Ghost and Gaz he will probably get shot and everyone will continue to think saying"HE ISN'T DEAD!" Though he is...Besides if it was Ghost HOW could he get back to London and re-join the SAS. Argorrath October 11,2011, 7:22 Seen the level on youtube, he lives. :) ghost / wallcroft / gaz? so wallcroft just appears out of nowhere, so does a ghost, uses the same voiceover, covers his face. i see similiarities but if he used the ACR id definitely believe they are the same person. Wallcroft was in CoD4...And just because they have the same voice actor, doesn't mean they are the same character. 05:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ... Wallcroft was in COD 4. Play the level "Crew Expandable" on COD4 and there should be a character named "Sgt Wallcorft" Ghost is dead and will remain D E A D. Gaz got his head blown off by a desert eagle or got shot in his neck. Same voice acters don't mean same characters. 15:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC)Crazy Trivia irony Don't you guys find it a bit ironic how the trivia says "Wallcroft is the only character who has been voiced by Craig Fairbrass and hasn't died in the MW seires" It seems a bit funny. Crazywarfire 04:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Crazy Hmm..... Poor guy, almost everyone he voices gets screwed over (or how he would say it. "Ova!" ). This most likely is stupid but isnt his name a city in poland ? Russianderek 04:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) He dies, if you don't choose the Disturbing Content, erh ? [[User:PsyNagaiki|'''psyNagaiki]]Talk?!? 01:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, he appears on the next mission cutscene and doesn't appear listed on the KIA list on "The eye of the storm" cutscene.- Griffin He must hate him griffin had to sleep with his sister What? I'm Commander Shepard and I should go 01:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wait that was not part of the story or the mission? 10:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :...I'm not even going to dignify this with a response. Sgt. S.S. 10:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Whoever put in the trivia he is not present in the helicopter, he is well he is in the Wii version. 17:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Griffy? That's impossible. And makes no sense. And is oddballed. And might explain his lack of empathy toward Griffin's death in Mind the Gap. Possible Death? If you skip the Family Vacation mission the explosion goes off most likely killing anyone near the explosion like the davis family. So shouldn't we say it's possible Wallcroft died if the mission is skipped? The Pig of the Wikia (talk) 02:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) We don't really cover non-canon outcomes. 07:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Kind of like saying if the last mission of MW3 isn't played Makarov is still alive to a degree. 10:17, February 11, 2015 (UTC) weapons Hey guys. There are a lot of weapons in the section of used weapon that are actually not used by him. He never used an M16A4 nor an M4, I'm sure it's those damn randomly generated soldiers named Wallcroft and aren't the same as this one who used M16 and M4. Also, an AK-47 is wielded by him in a poster of COD Heroes. Just search in google or something and you get it.4sinayousefi (talk) 09:57, October 2, 2015 (UTC)